


Second Meeting

by aidyr



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: 2000+ words of two girls flirting with each other, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Useless Lesbians, but not TOO horny, but nothing explicit, marine is horny lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: “I wonder if your bark is as strong as your bite.” Gura mused. Marine tilted her head like a confused puppy. That is, until Gura’s hands found their way to her waist and suddenly she was being pulled forward. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, slotting nicely together. Admittedly it made staying afloat rather difficult. But when she got to stare into Gura’s swirling ocean eyes, the threat of drowning felt trivial.Did someone say RAREPAIR?? It's senchousame hours y'all
Relationships: Houshou Marine/Gawr Gura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Zippy for being my beta reader for this one. They were a lot of help, and they're very talented. If you haven't read their work you should go DO that rn! Abscond, Anchor and Homesick... All lovely HoloEN fics that I highly recommend.

She was beginning to get antsy.

She was certain this was the place — A hidden place, deep past the brush, beyond prying eyes and somewhere one would only find were they not looking. And certainly, the first time Marine had only drunkenly stumbled there. It was a desolate little estuary where the ocean gave way to fresher waters. It was there that Marine had met a siren.

Or… Well, a beautiful girl at the very least. With fish parts. Her memory was hazy, but that night, she and the mysterious sea woman had shared a jolly conversation and the girl beckoned her to return on a day she felt more sober.

Of course, it could’ve all been a drunken hallucination. That’d make far more sense than the alternative. After all, mermaids, sirens and the like were excruciatingly rare creatures. The pirate captain herself could hardly believe it had happened. Alas, her desire to see the girl again outweighed any doubt she felt toward her own muddled, intoxicated memories.

So she sat on the muddy banks of a forgotten lagoon, underneath the midnight moon, waiting. The occasional bassy croak of a nearby toad or the soft song of interspersed grasshoppers were the only sounds to accompany her in an otherwise deathly silent night.

It’d been a couple hours, at least. Marine’s crew would wonder where their Captain got off to. Her lower back ached and her ass was sore from sitting still. But still, she waited.

After what felt like a tortuously boring eternity, her patience and perseverance was rewarded when a familiar and enchanting voice danced through the thicket. “Ahoy, Captain.” Marine’s head snapped to attention and she scanned the area. Her gaze landed on a girl, short in stature and large in spirit, treading water a ways out. Soaked and messy hair stuck to her pale skin, and rows of jagged, razor sharp teeth made up her smile. She wore a minimal amount of waterproof clothing and protruding from her tailbone was a large, deep blue, shark tail.

It was her.

Marine smiled, and excitedly crawled toward the bank. “Oh Gods I knew I wasn’t crazy or drunk!” She giggled and waved to the girl. “I mean, maybe I’m both of those things. But not now! Not about this! Woah, an actual sea person. Nice to see you again!”

The girl’s face lit up, her shoulders shook with mirth. “Someone’s lively today. And you can actually speak in full sentences. I’m surprised you even remembered how to get back here, with how drunk you were.” She kept treading water, keeping her distance. “I never caught your name, Captain.” She says, cheery. “All I could gather last time was that you’re a pirate and that you were horny.”

Marine laughed, full and hearty. “That tracks. I am still both of those things, by the way.”

The girl’s lips curled in an amused smirk. “What, like right now?”

“I’m at least one of those things right now, yes.”

“Wanna tell me which one?”

“Nope.” Marine twirled her red hair around the tip of her finger and wracked her brain for something to say. She hadn’t necessarily expected anyone to show up, and now that she was here, it didn’t feel real. “Uh… So what’s your name?” She tried, suddenly a little bashful.

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember.” She swam a little closer. “Name’s Gawr Gura. Now are you gonna tell me your name or…?”

Marine smiled. _What a cute name_ , she thought. “Right, of course. Sorry.” She cleared her throat; she was ready to belt her specifically memorized introduction. “Third generation! Captain of the Houshou Pirates! I am Houshou Marine!” She beat a fist to her chest proudly and felt her ego swell when Gura beamed in awe. Had she been standing and able to perform the choreography, it would’ve been even better.

“What was that? Your character introduction?” She asked. Her tail was wagging as best it could beneath the water, and Marine found that quite endearing.

“Only the best for you.” She winked. 

Gura’s fanged smile betrayed her faux eye roll. “You’re such a charmer.”

"Don't I know it." Marine stretched, and threaded her hands behind her head. "If I had a dick, I'd probably give Genghis Khan a run for his money. Ah, if walls could talk they'd all know my name."

Gura blows out air, unfazed by the pirates' attempts to impress her with stories of past prowess. “Oi Casanova, how about you come over here? Water’s nice tonight.”

“What? You wanna aid my run against Khan?”

Without taking the bait, “I don’t see you getting in the water, Captain.”

A beat. A nagging voice of hesitation taunted her, briefly threatening the light hearted banter they’d so easily fallen into.

Marine studied the girl suspiciously. “I’m still not entirely convinced this is happening. But on the off-chance it is, how do I know you aren’t a siren? Bent on stealing my soul?” Pirates and beautiful water dwelling women, historically, had a tricky relationship after all.

Gura faked offense. “What? Do I look like someone who’d steal your soul?” When Marine didn’t budge, she relented with sigh. “C’mon, am I even enchanting enough to be a siren? Those ladies are—”

“—Yes.”

Gura stopped. It was hard to see beneath the moonlight, but Marine could’ve sworn a cherry red blush was clawing up her cheeks. “A—” Her train of thought seemed to crash and burn. Marine chuckled. “Thank you…” she finally settled on. “But flattery will get you nowhere! I’m still gonna call you a chicken for not getting your butt in the water.”

On second thought, maybe that was all the convincing Marine needed. No siren on the planet would take a compliment with such adorably awkward diffidence. She nodded, pulled herself to her feet, and began tugging the hem of her shirt. At this, Gura sputtered.

“Um—?? Why’re you stripping?” Bold words from someone who wasn’t wearing much herself.

Marine cocked a brow. “Um… So my clothes don’t get ruined?”

“Ah… Gotcha… Proceed.”

 _So fucking cute._ Marine peeled her clothes off as quickly as possible and shivered when the night air wisped along her bare skin. The gentle, summer breeze tickled her body and sent a chill up her spine. Thankfully, the water wasn’t all that frigid. With a pacifying breath, she took her first steps, and soon, waded into deeper waters. It took a second to get used to, but within moments she’d acclimated and was eagerly swimming toward her new, mysterious, ocean-inhabiting friend. It was interesting how easily they’d clicked. It almost felt as though they had known each other for years. Or more than a couple days, at least. 

“Took you long enough.” Gura teased once the pirate was before her. “It astounds me how bad humans are at swimming.” 

“Fighting words from someone who’s obviously trying not to stare at my tits.”

Gura growled, narrowing her eyes. Marine in turn, offered a smug and self congratulatory simper; she had a bombshell body, she was proud of it, and she was confident in flaunting it. Gura’s fluster only emboldened that.

“I wonder if your bark is as strong as your bite.” Gura mused. Marine tilted her head like a confused puppy. That is, until Gura’s hands found their way to her waist and suddenly she was being pulled forward. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, slotting nicely together. Admittedly it made staying afloat rather difficult. But when she got to stare into Gura’s swirling ocean eyes, the threat of drowning felt trivial.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Marine spoke past her surprise. Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

“And what if I was?”

“I’d ask if you do this to every rando you barely know.”

Gura clicked her tongue. “Don’t be like that. You started it.” Her grip tightened on Marine’s generous hips. A parade of butterflies made their way, marching through the captain’s guts. “Besides,” She added with a sheepish mutter. “You’re like… really hot…”

“Oh… Thank you.”

Gura hummed affirmatively. A flash of hesitation worked its way through her expression however — she was very easy to read. “If you actually want me to back off though, tell me.”

Marine shook her head, then lifted her arms out of the water to hang loosely around Gura’s neck. “Why on Earth would I want a pretty thing like you to stop making bedroom eyes at me?”

A huff of amused air. With their bodies so close, Marine felt the heat from Gura’s breath brush by her lips. And with that, her attention scrolled down past the girl’s eyes to linger on her mouth. Her lips looked agonizingly soft and behind them hid rows of dangerously sharp teeth. Marine couldn’t keep herself from wondering how amenable to biting the shorter girl may be.

Gura tutted. “You weren’t kidding about being horny. How does your crew deal with you?”

“Usually in shifts.” Marine joked. “I like when it’s Shion’s turn. She’s very dominant despite appearances.”

“Good God.”

Marine snickered. “Sorry.”

Somehow, Gura didn’t seem much exasperated by Marine’s gratuitous sex-based humor. On the contrary, if the sparkle in her eyes was any indication, she was charmed by the shameless display of libido.

Despite the Captain’s incorrigible wisecrack, Gura wordlessly massaged the lush body beneath her fingertips. Marine squirmed under her touch — which was rather difficult given their location and the proximity of their bodies. She huffed, a familiar tingle beginning to itch within her. Without thinking, she ran her fingers through Gura’s silver-white hair and buried her digits deep within the damp locks.

Shit-eating grin on her lips, Gura wiggled her brows. Regardless, an obvious rosy hue tickled her cheeks as Marine’s bosomy frame pressed and moved against her. “You’re not telling me to back off.” She muttered lowly. “That’s a good sign.”

Her heartbeat was growing louder in her ears. Marine analyzed her new friend. She combed over every wrinkle, every muscle in her face which could’ve indicated the depth of her thoughts. The pirate managed out, “So… you _are_ coming onto me? Just to be clear.” She felt something underwater — a tail — gliding goatishly along the naked skin of her legs; the tip of the caudal fin barely brushing the underside of her ass. A giddy giggle bubbled up from her chest at the sensation.

“…Really?” Gura’s tone was flat, yet her expression was thoroughly beguiled. “Like, seriously? Are you for real?” 

“I-I just like to be one hundred percent sure, okay?”

For all her lubricious escapades and her braggadocios tendencies, Marine was wired in the face of possible miscommunication. 

She didn’t receive a verbal answer. Rather, following a breathy sigh, Gura trailed one of her hands up from the Captain’s hips, past her breasts, and to her cheek. It was then that time stood still. Marine held her breath, her grandeur and confidence brought to a screeching halt by the feeling of someone’s delicate caress. What followed was several seconds of silent anticipation. It must’ve only been a moment, but it felt like an eternity. Then, the distance between them was closed.

It was a short and unceremonious kiss; her lips were demure and fleeting. The brief heat shared between them was enough for Marine however, who sighed happily against the girl’s mouth. Her lashes fluttered close.

Once the kiss ended she could feel a lingering tingle on her lips like an after image.

Gura swept wet crimson hair out of the pirate’s blushing face. “Your lips are soft.” She spoke, voice like velvet and honey.

Static in her brain, Marine could only stutter, “Uh… Y-You too… I mean, yours are too… s-soft I mean… Yup.”

There was something indescribable — a spark, of some sort, between the two women. By all accounts, they barely knew one another. Truthfully, they’d barely held a full conversation before Gura was taunting her into the water and pulling her in for a kiss. But as their eyes met, and their bodies fit together so nicely… Marine knew this wasn’t the last time she’d be seeing the strange little shark person. She hoped not, at least.

Gura flashed a toothy grin, one laced with melancholy. “I’ll be here tomorrow night.” The implication was clear.

A gleam of disappointment worked its way through Marine’s heart, though she tried to play it off. “Are you leaving me already?” Her lip stuck outwards in a pout. She made puppy eyes.

“I have some stuff I need to do, sadly. As much as I’d love to suck face with a pretty stranger all night.” Her fingers, which were lingering on Marine’s face, traced the outline of her lips, appreciating how plush and pleasant to kiss they were. “And I’m sure your crew is wondering where their esteemed captain got off to.”

“Esteemed?” Marine’s fingers mimicked Gura’s, tracing the skin of her neck and dipping down to feel up her back, between her shoulder blades; carving the feeling of Gura’s lithe body into her mind before the two inevitably parted ways. “You flatter me.”

A pause, and Gura leaned in to press a quick smeck to the pirate’s cheek. “Come back and see me tomorrow? If you’re not too busy…”

“Of course. I’ve nothing better to do.”

“Cool beans. It’s a date?”

Marine nodded. “It’s a date.”

With one last meaningful glance between the two, Gura let go of Marine’s warm and shapely body. For a moment, Marine forgot where she was and floundered at the loss of support. Her head went under for just a second until she remembered how to use her arms and legs. She flailed her limbs, quickly righting herself and resurfacing with a mouthful of loch. Despite gagging on the taste of rancid firth water, she was delighted to hear Gura’s musical laugh grace her ears.

The sound of glee on Gura’s lips was the perfect melody. She looked up, hoping to find the girl still there, beside her. But was only met with a small wave before her new friend(?) disappeared into the murky depths below.

And just as quickly as a lively energy once settled in the late-night atmosphere, it was dissipating with the absence of Gura.

Left alone, under the moonlit sky, she leaned back — floating carelessly — luxuriating in the feeling of cool water wrapping around and hugging her nude figure. She sighed, looking up at the stars. And though she was overcome with a bizarre sensation of loneliness at the departure of a woman she hardly knew, she reveled in the anticipation of what tomorrow may bring.

 _Just wait_ , she thought excitedly, _just wait till I tell the crew that I kissed a sea-person._

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY finished this good GOD. For such a simple, plotless story this took way too long to write. Like fr it's basically just a single conversation and... UGH. But I finished it! Holocreative is doing prompt week soon and I'd really like to participate. So it's reliving to finally bring this one to a close. Now then, all that's left is to finish takosame and HOPEFULLY I'll have that done in time for prompt week.
> 
> Annnnywho, thank you for reading! This is probably the most "rare" Hololive ship I'd consider myself an active fan of. Idk they're just really cute. They have the sailor x mermaid aesthetic, and beyond that, hearing them gush about each other every now and then is really adorable. Hope you enjoyed and see you for the next one.
> 
> Catch me on Twitter :) @AShaaaaark


End file.
